It's A Fine Life
by LyssaLa
Summary: The life and times of Jack Kelly up to Christmas Eve 1916. It's a Wonderful Life with our favorite newsies.
1. Jack Saved His Life That Day

**---**

**Hello, fine people who decided to read my story! **

**I'm Kitty, Welcome, welcome! This story is newsies but put in the storyline of the timeless Christmas tale "It's a Wonderful Life". Now to do this I had to change a small thing, I had to give Jack a father or the story wouldn't work. So I hope that's ok! Now, the people talking in the beginning are Angels, they were serve as the narrators almost and serve to change time periods as they show Andrew the life of Jack Kelly up to Christmas Eve Night 1916. **

**Here is the key to telling which angel is which:**

**Franklin-Just bold**

_**Joseph-Bold and italicized**_

_Andrew-Just italicized _

**I hope you enjoy the story! And this is kinds just an experiment and if no one likes it I'm gonna take it off because there was a gun to my head and they person holding the gun said "If you don't put a story up you will die." So ya know, I value life.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, if I did I'd be very rich and not writing this story! And I don't own It's a Wonderful Life because if I did, I'd be very dead. I do own, however, Bailey (Love to Ginny who named her for me)**_

_It's a Fine Life_

"_**Is tonight the night?"**_

"**Yes, the most critical point in his life."**

"_**Well, who is going down?"**_

"**Unfortunately, it's…..Andrew."**

"_**Oh boy, shall I call for him, Franklin?"**_

"**Yes, Joseph, please do."**

"_**Andrew! Please come..."**_

"_You called, sir!"_

"_**Andrew, we have a mission for you."**_

"_Oh really, Joseph! Can I get my wings?"_

"_**If you succeed, then yes."**_

"_Alright!"_

"_**Now, Andrew, look down there, what do you see?"**_

"…_..I don't see anything."_

"_**Ah, yes, you don't have your wings yet. Look now."**_

"_Oh! Now I see!"_

The snow came down over the Brooklyn Bridge and on to the frozen river below. Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon and Kid Blink were playing around on the frozen river.

"_Which one is my job?"_

"_**The tall boy with the brown hair, Jack Kelly, he is only seventeen here in the winter of 1899 but something very important happened here."**_

"C'mon, Dave, the ice is solid!" Jack yelled to his best friend David Jacobs, who was sitting on the edge of the shore.

"Doan be such a wimp, Jacobs," Spot added.

"I'm not a wimp!" David defended himself while standing up.

"Then get out here!" Race shouted. Blink jumped on Race's back and pushed him to the ice.

"Yah, its fun!" he exclaimed in-between wrestling with Race. David cautiously stepped out onto the ice.

"See, it's not dat bad," Jack called to him.

"Guess not," he answered slowly moving to the others. At this point Blink took Race's hat and threw it across the lake to the left of David.

"Hey, Davey, wanna get me hat while I kill Blink," Race asked dragging Blink down the ice.

"Of course, Race," David said trying to hold back laughing at the two boys fighting. He walked over to the hat, getting the hang of the very slippery ice, but as he got close the ice cracked underneath him. In a matter of second he was underneath the freezing water.

"David!" Jack yelled and ran over to his fallen friend. It took him a little longer because he kept slipping and falling but that wouldn't stop him. Race, Blink and Spot followed him. When Jack finally reached the hole, which to him seemed like an eternity, he jumped in after him.

"_**Jack saved his life that day." **_

"_Really, how noble!"_

"_**But Jack's left leg got frostbite then got infected; it wasn't terribly bad so he wouldn't need it amputated. Jack would walk with a limp for the rest of his life though."**_

"_Poor kid."_

"_**Jack's father owned the local distribution center in lower Manhattan. Jack and his friends were newsies, but selling papers didn't give them much money and neither did owning a distribution center, so Jack worked at the General Store in town."**_

The General Store was very small but it always had good business. Whether it is some kids looking for a sweet snack or adults looking for something they needed very much or medicine that was sold there someone was always coming in or going out. But today was unusually quiet.

"Is that you, Jack?" asked an old man's voice from the back room.

"Yep, Kloppman," Jack answered while sweeping the floor, which wasn't very easy for him because he had to put his cane down and he couldn't walk very well with out it. Kloppman came into the main room; he looked as though he was in a daze, his old eyes were red and swollen from what seemed to be tears. And he had a piece of paper held loosely in his hand.

"I have to make medicine," he said then left the room, the paper that was in his hand floated down to the ground. Jack wasn't normally all that nosey but Kloppman never acted like this and Jack had to know what was up, maybe that paper would help him. He grabbed his cane, which he placed on the counter, and limped over to the paper. When he picked it up, he read it aloud to himself.

"We regret to inform you that your son, Edward, died this mornin' of small pox." Jack went over to the back door and went through. Jack remembered when his mother died, it was very hard for him, and he couldn't imagine losing a son. Kloppman was putting the pills in a box. When Jack got closer he realized that the pills Kloppman took were from the jar of poison. Kloppman must not have noticed what he was doing.

"Take these to Mrs. Pereira down the street," Kloppman said practically throwing the box at Jack.

"Umm, Kloppman," Jack started, he was about to tell him that the pills were wrong but Kloppman practically tore Jack's head off.

"Just go! Get outta here!" and with that Jack turned and left. He had no clue what to do. It's not like he was scared of Kloppman or anything but what if he didn't believe him. The poor old guy was in so much pain right now and Jack couldn't afford to lose this job. Being a newsies got him barley any money at least he could help his father working here.

"Hi, Jacky Boi," said a female voice in the store. Jack must not have noticed her come in.

"Hi, Bailey," Jack said back to her.

"_Who is that?"_

"_**That's Bailey Nanco. She's known Jack since they were little and has always had her eye on him. But he has never thought of her as nothing more than a friend. She was also known as a town floozy." **_

"_What's that?"_

"_**Never mind."**_

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked.

"Nope, just wanted to see you," she smiled sitting down next to him. She brushed locks of her curly hair behind her ears.

"Bailey, could you do me a favah?"

"Anything for you, Jack!"

"Stay here and watch the store, I'll be right back," and before she could respond, he got up and left the store. It was still cold outside even for March and Jack left his jacket inside. But he continued on, pushing against the wind as he walked down the street. His father's work was just a little way down the block, maybe he'd know what to do.

"_Wow, I've never seen a seventeen year old boy who still asked his dad for help."_

"_**Well, Jack's father, Theodore Sullivan, was the only biological family Jack had, his mother, Jacqueline Sullivan, died when he was only ten years old. Jack and his father were very close because they were all they had. Jack did have family on the streets, the newsboys. They were all very close to one another. As you may have noticed, Andrew, Jack has a different last name then his father. After Jack's mother died, Jack became a newsie and practically lived on the streets with his friends. He changed his name because he hated it and it didn't fit the rising leader of the Manhattan newsies. Jack is from his mother's name, Jacqueline, and Kelly was the name of his unborn sister who died with his mother. The once Francis Sullivan is now Jack Kelly."**_

As Jack got closer, he saw a nice looking horse and buggy.

"Pulitzer," Jack muttered with distaste. He turned around and headed back for the store. There was no way he was going in there if Pulitzer was there trying to take over his father's business again. Luckily, Mr. Sullivan was very stubborn. (Something his son had inherited also.) When he got back to the store, Bailey was gone. He should have figured she wouldn't have stayed.

"Kloppman!" Jack called.

"Did you drop of the pills?" he answered still in the back room. Jack went into the back there and he put the pills on the counter. "Why didn't you give them the medicine? The little boy is very sick! Can't you do anything right!"

"Look, Kloppman, I know you're upset and you must not have realized what you were doing," Jack said trying to calm him down.

"What are you talking about! Get outta here!" Kloppman yelled. He kicked Jack's cane, which he was leaning on causing Jack to fall on the floor. "Leave!" It took all Jack's strength not to jump up and punch him in the face, but Jack knew that would be stupid.

"Listen to me! The pills are wrong! You put poison in them! Taste 'em for yourself!" Jack said raising his voice. Kloppman froze, fear over taking him. He grabbed the pills and brought it to his mouth. The pills fell to the ground.

"Oh, no," Kloppman fell backwards on the chair behind him as tears weld up in his eyes. "Jack, I'm so sorry…Jack," he managed before dissolving into sobs. Jack struggled to get up.

"Nothin' to be sorry for," Jack told him once he got up. He turned to leave, but looked back at the sobbing man. "I won't tell no one."

"_Did he ever tell anyone?"_

"_**No one."**_

"**Joseph, I think we should show him what happens five years later."**

"_**Of course, Franklin. Five years Jack is now 22 and the year is 1904. Jack's dream was always to go to Santa Fe and now it was coming true. His father had saved enough money for him to leave the city once and for all."**_

---


	2. You're Just Like You're Father

Hello! How are my favorite people ever? I wanna thank my 3 reviewers! Yay! I love you guys hee hee 333 Lexi, Mark call me a hypocrite but I need to finish my own work I quit...sorry, listening to Rent  Anyway, and to all the people who read but didn't review…if there were any….thank you for reading! But shame on you for not reviewing! Lol ok ok I'm done talking! Enjoy!   
_Disclaimer: Again with the whole I don't own Newsies or It's a Wonderful Life I do own Bailey and Alice  _

Manhattan, 1904 

"Dad, I'm goin' to David's house for a party," Jack said opening the front door.

"Wait, Francis," he stopped him. Despite changing his name, his father still called him Francis. Jack let go of the doorknob and walked through the small living room into the even smaller kitchen where Theodore was sitting. Jack didn't live here anymore but he still visited his dad. "Francis, I know you can't wait to get out of this city next week, and I would like you to have something before you go," Theodore pulled out a large, beautiful suitcase out from underneath the table. "This was my father's and now its yours." Jack took the suitcase with the hand not on his cane. Jack smiled; his father was always in support of him living out his dream to go to Santa Fe.

"Thanks, Dad," Jack responded. "Could I leave here? I'll come back latah."

"Sure, now go have fun at the party."

"Ok, bye, Dad."

"Goodbye, Jack." Jack had already turned around to leave but that last comment made him turn around. His dad never called him Jack, ever. But when he looked back, his dad was back to working on paperwork like nothing out of the usual happened. Jack wondered as he left the room if his dad calling him Jack was a sign that he was ready to let him go, or a sad comment he added because he didn't want to let his only child, his only connection to his wife leave and go so far away. He walked down the stairs into the main office of the distribution center. He was so glad to be getting away and not being locked up in that office like his father. Jack continued out of the building and down the road. David lived only two blocks away, so Jack decided to walk there in the warm spring air.

"**_Jack hated to walk because of his leg, but about a year ago he started walking a lot again. When he was a newsie he pulled it off and sold more papers that way, but it hurt his pride deeply."_**

"_It took him that long to want to walk again?"_

"_**Yes, Andrew."**_

"_When did he stop being a newsie?"_

"**_When he was 20, after that he helped his father at the distribution center, as much as he didn't like it." _**

"Jack! Hey, wait up, Jack!" a man's voice yelled. Jack turned around to see a good friend of his.

"Racetrack," Jack greeted him.

"Where ya off ta?" Race asked giving his friend a slap on the back.

"I'm goin' to a pahty at Dave's. Wanna come? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Jack told him.

"Nah, I'm goin' to your fadduh's. He's helping me with me money," Race answered. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Racetrack, the gambler for life, managing his money. His dad always did want to make Race responsible with his money, that's why he hired Race to work at his distribution center.

"Ok, I'm goin' ovah there aftah, I''ll see ya then," Jack said.

"See ya then," Race started to walk back the way Jack ahd came. Jack continued down the down the road finally reaching the end of the block. Suddenly, he heard the sound of horse's hoofs on the cobble stone road, and rickety wheel following.

"Mr. Kelly," a man's voice said as the horse and buggy pulled up next to him. "You look like you are struggling, would you like a ride?"

"No," Jack shot back, he didn't need to see the man to know who he was.

"Just like your father, stubborn as a mule," the voice responded.

"Its not stubbornness, its common sense."

"And a wise guy, I'll be seeing you around, Kelly," and with that the carriage drove away.

"_Who was that?"_

"**_Mr. Joseph Pulitzer of the New York World. He's been after that center for as long as anyone can remember."_**

"_Why would he want the little distribution center?"_

"**_Because he wants to own Manhattan and the rest of New York."_**

Finally, Jack got to the entrance of the building where David and his family lived. He entered the building and looked at the flight of stairs he had to climb. He managed to get up the first flight, and then he leaned up against the wall to rest. '"I hate stairs," he groaned as he started the next flight. Luckily, there were only two flights to get to the Jacob's floor. Once he reached the second floor, he walked down the hall four doors to the left. Before he even knocked the door swung open.

"Jack!" the girl in the doorway beamed.

"Hey, Bailey," Jack greeted his old friend.

"I was just going down the street to the store," the blonde girl smiled, "I'll be back soon." And with that she walked him by seductively and down the stairs. Jack laughed to himself, 'She'll never change.'

"Well, here is someone I haven't seen in a while," an older woman said," Jack Kelly, welcome."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jacobs," he smiled and entered the apartment. The small rooms had lots of people in them. He didn't recognize many but a few. Sarah was in the kitchen preparing food, Mr. Jacobs was talking to some people, and Les and David were sitting on the couch with some of the younger party attendees. Jack couldn't believe that Les was already fifteen; it seemed like just yesterday that he was a ten year old kid who worshiped the ground Jack walked on. And David, his best friend of five years had grown up, too. From being the shy, second in command newsie to a man who finished three years of high school in two and saving money to go off to college in Virginia.

"Hey, Jack," David said breaking Jack's thoughts, "How long have you been standing there? Come sit down with us." Jack sat down on an empty chair near the couch.

"These are our cousins, Jack," Les smiled and began to introduce the kids sitting around them. But Jack wasn't paying attention; one girl at the end got all his attention. She had long brown hair, blue eyes and a petite figure.

"Alice?" Jack asked before Les even got to her.

"Jack Kelly?" She asked back to him.

"You know her?" David added to the asking questions.

"She was me neighbah when I was youngah," Jack answered.

"Remember, David, you used to come visit me in my old house?" Alice said to her cousin. "It's been a while, Jack," the girl smiled at him.

"Sure, has, Alice," Jack responded to her. She sure had grown up since they were eleven years old, well, Jack was eleven she was nine. And she was thinking the same of Jack.

"Jack, why don't you and Alice catch up on times," David said winking at Jack, "Take her to see the Brooklyn Bridge, its beautiful this time of night."

"_Does he take her?"_

"_**Patience, Andrew, wait and see."**_

"_I hope he does, that would be so romantic? Is that his future wife?"_

"_**Do you like to jump ahead? I said be patent."**_

"_Sorry."_

---


	3. I'll Give You The Moon, Alice

**Guess whose back, back, back, back again, gain, gain Shadys back, back, back, tell a friend! Haha, yes and please do tell a friend! lol the whole review thing is on the low side! And as much as I love this story, come on guys, I need some reviews here! I know this is my first story and it based around_ It's a Wonderful Life_, which is a good movie! I need some feedback! Please please please! I'll love you forever! Hee hee ok enough ranting, here is Chapter 3!**

_Disclaimer: Ah yes, again with the whole I don't own Newsies or It's a Wonderful Life! (Which I'm using some direct quotes oooooo aaaaaahhhhh) So you can't sue me!_

"I've never been to the Brooklyn Bridge at night before. Is it safe?" Alice asked as the two walked together.

"Yah, its fine, a good friend of mine is head cop over there in Brooklyn," Jack answered. "So, how old are you now?"

"Twenty," she said. "Does your father still own the distribution center?"

"Yep, I work wit 'im till I leave," Jack responded.

"Where are you going?"

"Santa Fe," Jack said smiling. They walked in an awkward silence until they reached the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Oh, Jack, look!" Alice exclaimed pointing at an old house near the bridge. It was old a falling apart, but it had its own sense of beauty. "It's the old London House! I would have thought they would have torn it down by now." Jack bent over and picked up a rock. He threw it up and caught it in his hand a couple of times then got ready to throw it at the house. "No, Jack, I love that old house!" Alice pleaded holding onto his arm.

"No, you see, you make a wish then break glass, now watch this," Jack explained and threw the rock. Alice jumped when the window right on the second floor shattered. It was the she realized she was still holding on to his arm and quickly let go.

"What did you wish for?" Alice asked hoping he didn't notice her holding on to him for so long.

"I didn't only wish one wish, but a whole hatful of 'em, Alice. Next week I'm goin' ta Santa Fe but not ta stay. I'll travel out west and have adventures and explore new lands. And dis dead leg of mine ain't gonna stop me! Hell, I'll travel the woild someday!" Jack said with enthusiasm. Alice looked thoughtfully at the ground. She bent over and picked up a rock. She threw it at the building and hit a window dead on. "Nice shot, what did ya wish for, Alice?" She only smiled and walked over to the Brooklyn Bridge. She leaned on the railing and started up at the moon. Jack followed and stood next to her. He followed her gaze up to the bright moon that's stood high above the city. "Come on, you can tell me," Jack tried again.

"If I told you, it might not come true," she answered still staring at the moon.

"What is it ya want, Alice? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the woids and I'll throw a lasso 'round it and pull it down. Hey, dats a pretty good idea," he looked her straight in the eyes, "I'll give ya the moon, Alice.(1)" She looked right back at him.

"I'll take it." The two just looked into one another's eyes. Unconsciously, the inches between their faces slowly disappeared.

"Jack!" a man's voice yelled. Jack looked over Alice's shoulder and saw a man in a cop's uniform. He would have laughed, as he normally did when he thought of Spot Conlon as a cop, but the look on his friend's face told him something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Spot?" Jack asked. Race appeared form behind Spot, panic written on his face.

"Your faddah had a stroke," Spot answered.

"What?" Jack said in disbelief. He had seen his father, he was perfectly healthy.

"I..I was dere, and..an…and I..I doan know wh..what h..happened," Race stuttered.

"Come on we have to go!" Spot urged rushing past them. Jack followed.

"I'm s..sorry, Alice. Race, take her to Dave's house," Jack yelled before disappearing into the dark.

"Jack!" Alice shouted after him.

"_That's terrible! Poor Jack, he's gone through so much. Did his father die?"_

"_**Theodore Sullivan did die that night, before Jack got there."**_

"_What's going to happen to the distribution center?"_

"**_Well, Jack had to postpone his trip another three months to help figure that out." _**

There was a large table set up in the main office of the distribution center. There sat the two executive officers who were Jack and Race, Mr. Pulitzer and his assistant, Mr. Sykes, the Chairman of the Board who was Mr. Griffin, and other substantial citizens of Manhattan.

"Now, I must ask the two executive officers to leave as we vote for a successor to Theodore Sullivan," Dr. Griffin said adjusting his glasses. Jack and Race rose to leave the room. "But before you go leave, all the Board send their sorrow. Your father was a good man, Jack."

"But he was not a business man," Pulitzer said in his gruff old voice. "He was always giving those newsboys loans on papers when he knew they could not pay him back. He didn't know one this about business." Jack would not stand by and listen to Pulitzer tear his father apart.

"Yes, I am fully aware dat my fadduh was no business man, but he always thought of dose kids foist. I knew dat harh life and so did my faddah, he thought about the heath and well bein' of every kid dat came to his centah. He knew what it was like ta have a kid on the streets everday and he felt for 'em as a fadduh would. He treated people like human bein's not money like you. And my fadduh died a richah man dan you'll evah be! (2)" Jack told him. "Come on, Race." Race's jaw was dropped open as he followed Jack out.

"You just told off Pulitzer!" Race exclaimed once they were out the door. "You are me hero," he laughed. But Jack wasn't laughing he was staring nervously at the door. "Its ok, even though dey are gonna shut the doors to the buildin', it no big deal. You are goin' ta Santa Fe, and I can find anothah job," Race said reading Jack's nervousness like a book.

"Jack! They voted Pulitzer down!" Dr. Griffin exclaimed running out to them, "The business will stay open and you are the exutive secretary!"

"Alright!" Race grinned.

"Well, give dat job ta Race, he's the one for the job," Jack said slapping Race on the back, "I'm leaving for Santa Fe; Blink is giving me a ride out to the train station in a couple of minutes."

"But, Jack, they'll vote with Pulitzer otherwise, (3)" Dr. Griffin explained.

"_Let me guess, Jack stayed."_

"_**Yes and he gave his trip money to David so he could go to college. David become and accountant and told Jack he'd come back and help him with the business."**_

"_And Jack?"_

"_**Got four years older waiting for David to come back and hopefully take over the business for a while."**_

---

A/N: The numbers are direct quotes from It's a Wonderful Life and couldn't bear to leave them out! R&R PLEASE!

--Kitty--


	4. He's Making Violent Love To Me, Mother

**Hey everyone! Thank you so so so so so much to reviewsers! I love them deeply! They make me feel good! So here is chapter numbah 4! Yay! And as ususla the numbers are direct quotes from the show. Hey! Random news, I'm in the show "It's a Wonderful Life" and we are completely off scripts! Yay!...we only have 17 more practices:Gasp: Oh great, anyway, on to the story!**

_Disclaimer: Yah, yah, yah I don't own Newsies and or It's a Wonderful Life if I did I'd have enough money to buy Christmas Presents! _

**Grand Central Station, 1908**

"I can't believe it's been four years," Jack said sitting on a bench at Grand Central Station.

"Seems like it went by fast," Race added sitting next to him.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," Blink said running over to them. "Did the train come in yet?"

"Nah, it's runnin' late. Where's Conlon?" Race asked.

"He had an emergency come up and needed to go inta work," Blink told him.

"Who'd a thought dat Spot would be a respectable cop," Jack laughed. Blink and Race joined in but their laughs were drowned in the sound of the upcoming train. The train halted and a flood of people came through the doors and onto the station dock.

"There's lots of people, I can't see 'im," Race said trying to look over the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" asked a voice.

"A friend of ours, "Race answered turning to face the person talking to him. "Holy Mary, muddah of Moses!" he exclaimed upon seeing the man standing next to him. Race's sudden outburst caused the others to turn around.

"Racetrack, It's Mary, muddah of Jesus, didn't ya evah go ta Sunday Scho…" Blink was cut off in his correction for the same reason Race was had made him comment.

"David," Jack said walking over to greet his best friend.

"Whoa, Dave, look what four years away did ta ya. You doan even look like a New Yawkah anymore," Race laughed.

"Your muddah is makin' up a feast back at your house!" Blink said slapping him on the back.

"You haven't changed at all, Blink," David said.

"Well, lets get some food," Jack grinned.

"Wait, I want you to meet someone," David stepped aside and standing behind him was a read haired, green-eyed woman. She stood there smiling at them.

"Hey, dere," Race greeted.

"This is Hannah Roberts," David introduced.

"Hannah Roberts Jacobs, I prefer," she corrected. The three boys stared in shock.

"You mean…" Blink started.

"Welcome ta the family," Jack told her.

"You must be Jack," she said, "And you are Race and Blink, you guys are all David ever talks about."

"Well, we are gonna have to tell you all the stories about our man Dave here," Race laughed putting his arm around her and walking out. Blink followed wanting to take part in the story telling.

"So how'd ya meet her?" Jack asked walking with David.

"Her dad offered me a job at his bank," David answered. Jack got silent after that. "I didn't take it though, I promised you that I would help you with the business and that's what I intend to do." David told him. Jack smiled.

"Thanks, Dave, its good to have you home."

They all went to the Jacobs' for a huge dinner. Spot showed up later and joined the fun. Bailey came by, she was their long time neighbor and friend and always came by but she couldn't stay long. David told everyone about school and the boys told Hannah stories from when they were newsies. After a while Jack went out and sat on the fire escape, he liked to be along out there every now and then, just to think. And the only person that followed him was Mrs. Jacobs.

"She's a nice girl, isn't she," Mrs. Jacobs said sitting down next to Jack.

"Yah, very nice," Jack answered.

"You know who else is a nice girl? Alice Dawson," she smiled, "She just came back form school three days ago." Jack didn't say anything, he just started out to the sky. "You should stop by her house. She's a special girl."

"Yah, what about Kaleb Jones? David told me they met at school and he's crazy 'bout her," Jack responded knowing what she was getting at.

"Well, she's not crazy about him."

"Really and how are you so sure?"

"She is my niece, she tells me everything. Besides Kaleb Jones is in Pennsylvania and you are here."

"Uh-huh," Jack said thinking.

"Here," she said handing him a piece of paper, "The Dawson's address." And with that she went back inside. Jack stared at the paper for a moment. Now would be a nice time for a walk, he told himself. He went back inside and said his goodbyes. Alice only lived a block away so Jack began to take his walk. But as he was walking there his mind took a hold of him and his nerves started to grab him. This was very unusual, Jack never got nervous about girls.

"Hey, Jackie Boi," a female voice said behind him.

"Hey, Bailey," he responded turning around.

"What are you up to?" she asked him.

"Nothing', just goin' for a walk. How bout you?"

"Absolutely nothing," she smiled.

"Really, let's do something then, Bailey."

"Oh Jack! I'd love to! What'll we do?" Bailey exclaimed.

"Well, we could walk down ta the Brooklyn Bridge and go swimmin'," Jack started.

"What?"

"Yah, and den walk up to Central Pahk and walk around barefoot the watch the sunset."

"Jack, are you crazy? Go swimming and walk barefoot? Why that's…"

"Ok, forget it," Jack cut her off and started to walk down the block. He had given Bailey her chance but what about Alice? She deserved a chance, no, she had one. Hat night by the bridge, but that was cut short. What would have happened if it hadn't been? What would have happened?

'You promised her the moon, Jack, people don't do that for every girl they meet,' a voice deep inside of him told him. Jack already knew that as he spoke those words to her.

"What are you doing, picketing? (4)" Alice asked from a window in her house. Jack was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice he was pacing in front of Alice's small house.

"Hiya, Alice, I was just takin' a walk," Jack answered.

"Yah, my aunt just called and said you were coming to visit," Alice smiled.

"Oh, how'd she know, I just went on a walk," Jack defended himself but Alice had already disappeared from the window. Jack stood there for a moment wondering what to do but the front door opened.

"Are you coming in?" she asked.

"I'll come in for a little bit, but I was just takin' a walk," Jack said as he walked up to the door. The Dawson's house was small but homey and welcoming. Alice led him into a cute little living room. "I heard you got home a couple of days ago," Jack told her as they sat down on the couch. She nodded in response. "Where didja get that dress?" Jack asked trying to start a conversation. He put the hat he was carrying in his hands down.

"Why do you like it?" Alice responded sweetly.

"Its alright, ummm, I would have though you'd of stayed in Pennsylvania. David told me how you liked it dere."

"Well, I got homesick, I suppose."

"For Manhattan?" Jack asked in shock.

"Yes and family and…" Alice started. "Well, you said you were just on a walk?"

"Yah, and I didn't tell anyone I was comin'."

"Would you rather leave?"

"No, no, I doan wanna be rude." They sat there in an awkward silence for a little bit. Jack pulled out his pocket watch that his father left him. "But I really bettah…."

"It's simply wonderful about David and Hannah, isn't it?" She asked desperate to keep him there.

"Oh yah, it's nice. I'm just not inta the whole marriage thing."

"Alice! Who is down there?" called her mother from upstairs.

"Jack Kelly!" she yelled back up.

"What does he want?" she asked with distaste.

"What do you want, Jack?" Alice laughed.

"Nothing just wanted ta go on a walk!" Jack said getting a little annoyed.

"He's making violent love to me, mother, (5)" Alice shouted at her. Jack couldn't believe she just said that, his mouth must have been opened because when she looked at him she laughed.

"Well, you tell him to leave! And don't forget Kaleb Jones is calling you from Pennsylvania tonight."

"She doesn't think….I didn't come here…to…to…," Jack said getting mad.

"Why did you come here then?" Alice asked standing up.

"I told you! I was goin' on a walk!" Jack replied almost yelling.

"Just go home, Jack, "Alice told him in a quiet hurt voice.

"I'm goin', I doan even know why I came in! Goodnight!" Jack stood up and headed to the door. Tears swelled up in Alice's eyes. How could she have let him go? She mentally hit herself. The front door opened and closed. She had just let the man she loved since they were kids out of her life. She closed her eyes and cried. "I forgot my hat," Jack said which caused her wet eyes to shoot open. Jack walked over to her; his hat was on the couch behind her. He picked up his hat and when he stood up straight, they were face to face. Jack looked straight into her tear stricken eyes. Alice began to tremble with nerves. He couldn't take this anymore. Jack dropped his hat and cane. He grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her. Alice was now crying openly. "Now you lisen to me!" he said fircely, "I doan want any plastics! I doan want any ground floors, and I doan wanna get married –eveah- to anyone! You undahstand dat? I wanna do what I wanna do! And you're….and you're….,(6)" Jack pulled her to him as close as he could to him. Alice was still crying but he kissed her passionately.

"_It's about time! And I was so right; I knew they would be together."_

"_**Yes, Andrew, and two months later, they were married."**_

--

I apologize if that was to corny or not romantic enoughm its like one of the most romantic scens in the show and I can do it justice but there was my try! Hope you enjoyed the rest!

Kitty


	5. If We Close The Gates We'll Never Reopen

**Hey! I'm back! Ha! Didja think you could get rid of me that easily, yah right! Lol So here is the newest chapter! Yay! Thanks to my reviewers! I loves you guys :Blows kisses:**

_Disclaimer: As you may know, I don't own Newsies, It's a Wonderful Life or the numbered quotes. If I did I wouldn't have to be in debt to my friend after seeing Harry Potter and Rent (BOTH ARE AMAZING!) _

The wedding had been very small and took place in Central Park. Alice's family and Jack's friends were all there. The only person missing was Racetrack; he had to work and the distribution center. Though it was small it was beautiful. When Jack's mother was still alive, she always told Jack she wanted his future wife to wear her wedding dress. Jack never forgot his mother's wish. Alice wore Jacqueline Sullivan's weeding dress that day with honor. After the wedding they all went to the Jacob's house for the reception. It was a joyous time for all.

"Hey, Jack, were ya goin' for you honeymoon?" Blink asked.

"Santa Fe, of course," Jack grinned.

"My father gave us the money so we could go," Alice told him.

"That sounds wonderful," Hannah said. Jack kissed his new wife on the forehead.

"It will be."

"You guys better head out soon or you will miss your train," David informed them.

"He's right, I'd better get changed," Alice said standing up. Just then the door opened and a young boy ran over to Jack.

"Mr. Kelly!" he exclaimed. Jack recognized the boy. He was a usual newsie at his center.

"What is it, Sandy?" Jack asked hearing the urgency in his voice.

"Racetrack sent me down here, deres and emoingancy at da centah," Sandy told him, "He looked da gates and all da newsies are startin' a mob!"

"Jack, you can't go. Race can handle it," Alice begged him. But Jack stood up.

"I have ta go, it's my responsibility," Jack kissed her and started out the door. "Spot, you bettah come wit me." Spot nodded and followed them out. They hurried down to the distribution center as fast as they could. Sandy ran ahead to get to the newsies, Spot walked briskly to clam the crowd and Jack struggled to get there as quickly as he could, but it was never that easy. When he finally caught up with them, Spot was trying to control the crowd; many of them listened knowing the stories of the fearless ex-leader of Brooklyn. Jack pushed his way up front and unlocked the gate. All the newsies stormed in and Spot remained in control of most of them. Jack went into the main office where Race had his head buried in his hands. "What's wrong, Race?" he asked. Race lifted his head.

"The bank collected the bills today…I..I had to hand ovah all the money and we are still in debt…and..and I knew the newsies would be back soon and..and..I got scared and closed the gate," Race could barley get the words out of his mouth, "I'm s..sorry, Jack." Before Jack could say anything, the phone rang. Race picked it up. "H..hello," he said into the phone, "Jack…it's Pulitzer." Jack went over and took the phone, he lisened for a moment.

"No, we have not closed that gates, in fact we have a bunch of newsies here…..Oh, so you say dat I can send all the newsies over dere and you'll personally give them their money? I'm sorry, Joe, but I'm not stupid……and now you say dat if we close the gates before six pm we will nevah re-open?" Jack couldn't finish, he slammed the phone down. There was an uneasy silence between the two.

"How was your weddin'? Gosh, I wanted to be dere," Race said breaking the silence. Jack didn't saying thing but decided it was time to address the crowd. He went out the door and the crowd Spot had calmed erupted again.

"Jack, we need our money!" a boy yelled and the crowd verbally agreed.

"I know but we…we doan have it right now," Jack responded. That comment made the crowd roar. "But! But if you sign a papah I can get it to ya when we have it."

"But we need our money now!" cried many. With all the commotion no one even noticed the newsie that had just entered. Finally he yelled loud enough to get some people's attention.

"Hey! Hey, Pulitzah is personally givin' us our money for our left ovah papes!" he screamed. Everyone shouted and turned to leave. Jack motioned to Spot and he ran to the gate. No one dared to plow over the once King of Brooklyn.

"Now just hold on one second," Jack said getting down to the front of the crowd," If Pulitzah gets a hold of this center, none of you will be treated fairly again. He is just lurnin' you in then will treat you like trash. Chip, remembah when you couldn't buy any papahs and we gave you a loan? Think Pulitzah will do that for ya? And Ace remembah when your little sistah was sick and we let her stay with us? Will Pulitzah do that?" Everyone in the crowd watched Jack, and listened to what he said. "Can't you understand whats happeniong here? Doan you see what's happenin' Pulitzah isn't sellin', Pulitzah is buyin'! And why? Cause we're panicin' and he's not. That's why. He's pickin' up some bahgins. Now, we can get through dis thing all right. We've got to stick togethah, though (7)"

"But how will we survive until you get da money?" asked a female newsie.

"How much do you need?" Jack jumped at the voice; he hadn't even noticed Alice had been standing next to him. Blink and David were with her also. She put the money in his hand. Jack looked at her knowing what the money had been for.

"I've got one hundred dollahs here, this'll tide ovah till we can get the money back. How many papes do you need to return, Cali?" Jack asked the boy in the very front.

"Fifty papes," Cali answered.

"Just enough to tide ya ovah till we can get more money."

"I said fifty papes," Cali said again. Jack took his papers and gave them to Race, who was now standing next to him. Jack handed back Cali money.

"Who's next? Rain, how much?" the girl who stood in front of Jack thought for a moment.

"Twenty papes," she responded.

"Alright," he gave her the money and she gave Race less than half her stack.

"Everyone form a line!" Spot ordered. A little girl came up to Jack.

"Ten papahs," she smiled.

"Thank you, Misty," he said giving her the money.

"_She gave them their honeymoon money!" _

"_**Yes, and by six o'clock rolled around, they closed the gates with ten cents left."**_

"_They didn't close before six! Pulitzer can't take over!"_

"**_This time, but that doesn't mean he won't try again."_**

"_I know, I know."_

"_**After Jack and Race closed the gates, Jack got a phone call from Alice telling him to go to the Old London House."**_

It was a cold night, and the wind blew through the broken windows of the Old London House. Blink and David were busy putting up large posters in the windows of the house.

"Where didja get dese?" Blink asked.

"My uncle works at this place and they make these posters to promote the business. My uncle takes them home to put them up around town but never does," David explained. Blink grabbed another poster and began to put it up.

"Why do we need ta put them up?" Blink wondered aloud. David, who was busy with a poster himself, stopped and started at him.

"This is their honeymoon; do you really think they want all their windows open for everyone to look in?" David replied.

"He's coming!" Spot said running to the house, "Finish up!" David and Blink hurried to finish putting up the last posters. Just as they finished, jack came into view. By the time Jack reached the walkway to the house, David and Blink hand took off behind the house. Jack was about halfway down the walkway when the door opened.

"Good evening, sir," Spot greeted. Jack laughed a little.

"What's goin' on, Spot?" he asked. Spot didn't have to answer, because when Jack stepped inside the house he saw Alice standing at the head of a table. The table had two lit candles and some meager amounts of food, and was covered by an old tablecloth. "What…Alice…..how did you….?" Jack was baffled.

"Welcome home, Mr. Kelly," she smiled. He went over and they met in a warm embrace. Spot grinned and shut the door. "Remember the night we broke the windows in this house?" she whispered in his ear, "This is what I wished for (8)." Jack pulled her away just enough to look in her eyes.

"Mrs. Kelly, you are amazin' (9)."

--

Ah, how sweet, and that would be all of Act 1! Half way done! Please please R&R! And Ginny, I know your compy is down so you have my forgiviness that you can't review!

-Kitty-


	6. I Lost The Money

**Hey, I'm back! Yay! Lol Yepp I finally got around to typing up the chapter! And I apologize if some of this isn't historical accurate (Like with Pulitzer and stuff) but I need to do it this way for the story line. Please be understanding and not Oh look this isn't correct! Becuz I really did try! Ok enough babbling!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or It's a Wonderful Life but I do own the fact that my show opens in a week! AHHH!_

Pulitzer's office was large and very fancy, even the most proud men felt uncomfortable there. It was here that Jack Kelly met face to face with Joseph Pulitzer.

"So what didja call me down here for, Joe?" Jack asked.

"Well, Jack as you know, I'm an old man, and most people hate me and I hate them, so that makes it even (10). And I run most of Manhattan except your distribution center, which I have been trying to get, but haven't. In fact, I'd say you've beaten me. You are a young man of twenty five, twenty five…twenty six, married, and making a low salary. And with that low salary you have to take care of that partner of yours that gambles his money way, pay bills, and then you have a small amount left but if a child or two comes along that will be gone. For a common man that would be fine but not for a smart, ambitious young man for loathes his job and that old distribution center as much as I do. Who has been dying to get out in the world since he was born, but has to watch his friends do the things he dreamed of. Why? Because he is trapped."

"What are you getting' at?" Jack asked skeptically.

"I'm getting at that I want to hire you," Pulitzer answered.

"You want to hire me?" Jack said dumbfounded.

"Yes, to manage my affairs, run my properties, and I'll start you out at three thousand dollars a year."

"Three…three…..three thousand dollahs?" he couldn't believe it, this was all he ever wanted.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind a new house, you wife to have nice clothes, and go on business trips. That wouldn't be so bad, would it, Jack?"

"Are you talkin' to me? I mean, is dere anyone else here? This is Jack Kelly remebah?"

"Oh, yes, Jack Kelly. Whose ship just came in, providing he has brains enough to climb aboard (11)."

"Well, what about the centah?"

"I'm offering you a three year contract for three thousand a year, is it a deal?" Jack thought for a moment.

"I…I know I should take this but …..could I have twenty four hours?"

"Of course, talk to your wife. Meantime, I'll bring up the papers. Ok, Jack?" Pulitzer offered his hand.

"Ok, Mr. Pulitzah," Jack responded taking his hand. But when he shook it, he flt how cold and hard it was. Even though it was a small physical contact, Jack knew he did not want to be associated with this man. Jack let go of his hand. "No….no….no….no, now wait a minute here! I doan have ta talk to no one! I know right now and the answah is no! You sit around here and ya spin your little webs and ya think to whole woild revolves around you and your money. Well, it doesn't, Joe! I'd say you were nothing; but a scurvy little spidah (12)!" Jack began to leave the office when Pulitzer's assistant walked in. "And that goes fa you too, arachnid!" Jack continued out of the building. He had enough of Pulitzer trying to take over him. Pulitzer almost got him that time too, by using money. Jack cursed himself for being that stupid to believe those lies. He took a couple of deep breaths of the cold air to clear his mind. It was then he realized the sun had gone down. He had told Alice he'd be home before sunset. He walked as fast as he could to get home. He finally reached the old house; the posters had been taken down because they finally replaced the windows. Jack went in his home. Alice was sitting on the couch knitting something. "Alice Dawson, why didja eveah marry a guy like me? (13)" he asked while entering the room. "You coulda married anyone in town, why me?" Jack sat down next to her.

"Didn't want to marry anyone else, I want my baby to look like you (14)," she answered simply.

"But you didn't even get a honeym…." He slowly realized what she said. "Alice…are ya?…..are you?….a baby?" Jack didn't know what to say. Alice only laughed and nodded. "Alice," Jack pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"_**As you may have guessed, Jack never leaves Manhattan."**_

"_Poor Jack."_

"**_Alice did have her baby, twins, and boy and a girl. And she always worked hard to make the Old London House in a home. Every night Jack came home late from the office, Pulitzer was bearing down hard. Then when David and his wife were visiting Washington D.C. for a vacation, there was fire in an orphanage. David saw it and rescued the children from the burning house. One of the kids was going to be adopted by the Vice President. Davis was awarded an award for help to the community by the Vice President himself. He was to stay down there for a little bit for a banquet in his honor. And Jack was once again in complete charge of the destitution center. And Alice had two more children to add to the Kelly family._**

"**Now show him today."**

"_**Morning of Christmas Eve, about ten a.m., 1916."**_

Jack was just heading into the center; he was smiling and carrying a newspaper in his hand.

"I see you saw the front page," Race said from the door of the main office.

"Yep," Jack laughed.

"The examinah is here," Race told him. Jack smile didn't go away. "I sent him in your office." Jack nodded and went in the room.

"Hello, Mr. Rogahs, Merry Christmas," Jack greeted him entering the room.

"I hope you had a good year, Mr. Kelly," Mr. Rogers responded.

"Between you and me, we're broke (15)," Jack shut the door behind him. Race pulled out a bulky envelope out of the safe, which was built into the wall.

"Decembah 24, 1916, eight hundred dollahs," Race told himself as he wrote it on the envelope. He grabbed an newspaper and put the envelope inside of it. Race put on his jacket and headed to the bank. On his way he saw a familiar buggy parked on the side of the street.

"Mr. Pulitzah, Merry Christmas," Race smiled walking up to the buggy.

"What do you want boy?" Pulitzer asked from inside the buggy.

"I just wanted ta show you dis newpapah, remembah our friend Dave?" Race opened the newspaper to show him.

"I'm fully aware, I own the paper," he snapped back. Race just laughed and continued to walk to the bank. Pulitzer scoffed at Race and something caught his eye. On the ground near his carriage was a fat envelope. He smiled to himself and had his driver pick it up. Race reached the bank and went straight to the teller.

"Hello, Race, the teller welcomed him. Race smiled and opened the newspaper. That smiled faded almost as fast as it came. All color drained from his face, for there was no envelope in the newspaper. "Racetrack, are you ok?" Race walked away without a word, a dazed look in his eyes.

"How…no…no…where could…" he mumbled to himself as he walked still in a daze. Back at the center, the examiner left tons of paperwork for Jack. Race walked in the center in a total trance. "J…Jack…Ja…ck," Race stuttered.

"What is it? The man from da bank called, he wants the money in taday," jack told him not looking up from his desk.

"I…I….lost…..I lost….the money, "Race admitted painfully. Jack slowly looked up. He went over to the safe and no money was there. Panic pulled at his stomach but he fought it to remain calm.

"Didja buy anythin'?"

"Nothin'! Not anythin'!"

"Its ok, Race, we'll find it. Let's trace your steps," Jack said walking over to Race. They searched the streets, the shops around the bank, asked people but no sign of the money. After hours searching, they went to Race's small apartment, the same house he and his father used to live in.

"Didja put it in your pocket?" Jack asked pacing the floor.  
"Maybe, maybe…" Race said from his spot at the table.

"Maybe! I doan need a maybe! Racetrack, we need dat money!" Jack yelled.

"I know, Jack, I know," Race answered shaking.

"Do ya have a hindin' place anywhere?"

"Ive searched everywhere!"

"Think, Race, think!"

"I can't think anymore, Jack!"

"Where is the money?" Jack shouted at him, "Do you understand this means bankruptcy, scandal, and prison! One of us is goin' ta jail! And it ain't me!" Jack stormed leaving Race alone at the table. Jack rarely yelled at anyone like that, he didn't even know if he'd heard Jack yell or get mad like that. Race dissolved into tears. The one line that kept running through his head was that this was all his fault.

---

Things are getting dramatic here in Manhattan! Lol I have the next two chapters written I just have to type them so bare with me! And I know that part with David is on the corny side but in the real show they have a war to make Harry a hero, I had NOTHING! Hope you liked it!

Love,

Kitty


	7. Is Daddy In Trouble?

**Ah, I'm back and rather quickly! Hee hee. I am going to have the whole story up by Christams, that's my goal. But on account of the show opens in less than a week! It may be hard lol. The next chapter will lead up to the climax of the story though. Yay! I hope you all enjoy. And thank you so so so much for the reviews::Hugs:**

Hey! How come we are your hitmen but aren't in any of your chapters! –Sweeney Todd

Yah! It should only be fair :Fixes tights: -Super Sessler

Or I shall take points off of Gryffindor! –Snapes

No fair! …….Mr. Snapes….she's not in Gryfindor….In fact I don't think she goes to Hogwarts…-Harry

:Plays Metriod: I don't really care…..almost had that boss –House

OH NO! MY MANGO LOTION IS GONE::Cries: -Draco

**Meet my….hitmen…..If you haven't already…..now you have. Are you guys happy?**

Sure….Can I do the disclaimer! –Sweeney

**Knock yourself out**

_Disclaimer: Kitty doesn't own Newsies, It's a Wonderful Life, the numbered quoates or her own hitmen they belong to the appropriate plays, TV shows or movies (Sweeney Todd, House M.D., and Harry Potter), becuz if she did she wouldn't have to give Ginny Harry in pink boxers_

Hey! –Harry

--------

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" yelled six-year-old Nathan Kelly, who had been sitting patiently by the window for his father.

"Do you think Daddy will like the Christmas tree?" eight-year-old Jacob Kelly asked.

"I think so," Alice smiled from her place on the coach. The tree was strung with lights and homemade garland. It was a little bare on ornaments; they were mainly family heirlooms or small ones they could afford. Jacob's twin sister, Anna, was singing "The First Noel" repeatedly. Jack opened the door and walked in slowly.

"Daddy!" Anna exclaimed stopping her song.

"Do you like the Christmas tree, Daddy?" Jacob asked running up to him.

"We decorated it ourselves. But we saved the star for you," Nathan joined his brother. Jack didn't say anything.

"Hello, Darling," Alice smiled walking up to him, "How was work?" Jack didn't respond again and just walked over to the couch. Alice was a bit taken back, even when he had a hard day at work; he never ignored her or the kids like that. "What's the matter, Jack?" she tried again.

"Nothin', everythin' is wondahful," he almost snapped. Anna had resumed her song and Nathan and Jacob had begun a game on the floor.

"It's so wonderful about David," Alice tried to change the subject. "He called today, while you were at work. He's having his banquet toni.."

"Does she have to sing that song?" Jack cut her off.

"But Daddy, I'm practicing for tonight," Anna said hurt.

"Mommy says we are gonna sing lots of Christmas carols!" Nathan piped in.

"You better get ready, Jack, my family will be here soon," Alice said.

"I doan want the families ovah!" Jack exclaimed rising up from the couch. This isn't what he needed right now.

"Jack, would you please help me in the kitchen?" Alice asked. Jack sighed and went into the kitchen with her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jacob called following them. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"What!" Jack said very annoyed.

"We have a question in the game," Jack told him.

"Ok, sweetheart, Daddy will answer you later," Alice responded shuffling him out the door. Jack stood there and slammed his fist against the counter. Alice didn't know what was going on, but if he wasn't going to tell her there was nothing she could do. "Oh, Jacob, would you go upstairs and see what Zuzu wants." At that comment Jack tuned in.

"What's the mattah with Zuzu?" he asked. Alice went over the oven and pulled out some food.

"She has a tiny cold. She won a flower at school and she thought if she buttoned up her jacket the flower would get crushed," Alice answered.

"Is it serious?" Jack pressed on. He adored his four-year-old daughter and became very worried at the thought of her being sick.

"No, just a cold."

"Does she have a temperature?" Jack continued to ask while Alice worked around the small, almost bare kitchen.

"A tiny one, ninety six maybe." Jack had enough of this, the money was gone, his family just didn't understand, and now Zuzu is sick.

"It's this house! It's a surprise we all aren't sick! Why did we have to live here and stay in this town!" he yelled.

"Jack, what is wrong?" Alice stopped what she was doing and looked at him, worry visible on her face.

"Wrong! Everything is wrong! You call this a happy family? Why did we have all these kids? (16)" he exclaimed. The children in the other room heard this and fear overcame them. They have never heard their father yell before let alone say that about their family. Nathan, who had stopped playing the game after he and Jacob couldn't figure out what to do next began his homework. He stood up and headed to the kitchen door.

"No, Nathan! Daddy's mad!" Anna tried to tell him. Nathan knew very well that his Dad was mad but he really needed this question answered.

"Daddy, how do you spell Myrrh?" Nathan asked opening the door.

"I doan know!" Jack yelled and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Ta see Zuzu!" Jack stormed up the creaky stairs but paused before entering the room down the hall. He took a couple of breaths to calm himself down, then opened the door.

"Daddy!" squealed the small girl sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Zuzu, what are you doin'?" he asked sitting next to her.

"My flower broke. Fix it, Daddy," she answered handing him the flower and the petals that fell off. Jack pretended to fix the flower but really just put the petals in his pocket.

"There ya go," Jack smiled and handed her the flower.

"Give it a drink, Daddy," Zuzu said giving him the flower back. Jack put the flower in a glass of water on the table near her bed.

"Now will ya do me a favah?" Jack asked her.

"What?"

Will ya go ta bed?"

"But I wanna look at my flower."

"I know – I know, but you just go to sleep, and then you can dream about it, and it'll be a whole garden (17)." Zuzu looked at him with her big brown eyes as she thought about that. A smile spread across her face and she climbed under her blanket.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she said.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he responded tucking her in. He gave her a kiss on the fore head and turned off the light. Alice had reassured the children that their father had a very hard day at work and that everything was fine. Anna had started singing "This First Noel" again, Jacob was reading a book with his mom, and Nathan was busy with his homework. The phone rang and Alice got it.

"Hello…Oh, Hi, Mrs. Berkley…….yes, Zuzu, is doing fine…." Alice said over the phone,.

"Is that Zuzu's teachah?" Jack asked from his stop on the stairs. Alice didn't answer but Jack knew he was right. Jack rushed down the stairs and grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Jack!" Alice exclaimed. She had no clue what was going on, Jack never acted this way.

"Mrs. Berkley?...yah, dis is Jack, Zuzu's faddah, who do ya think you are! Lettin' a little goil go outside in Decembah witout her jacket on? Sure, we may not be the richest people or dress our kids in fancy clothes but that doan mean day have da right ta be sick! You were so stupid and careless for…" Alice grabbed the phone from him.

"Hello?...Mrs. Berkley?...She hung up."

"Good!" Jack snapped back.

"Hey, who are you talking to my wife like that!" yelled a man's voice over the phone. Jack grabbed the phone again.

"Hello….Mr. Berkley? Good! Now I can tell you what I think of your wife!" Jack shouted in the phone. Alice tried to get the phone from him again. "I'll handle it!" he yelled at her. Alice stood in shock, he'd never yelled at her before. "Hello?...What was dat?...Oh course! I'll take ya on anytime!" Jack slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Daddy, how do you spell..." Nathan started.

"Do I look like a dictionary!" Jack shouted at the child. Nathan ran to his mother, tears in his eyes. Jacob left the couch and ran to his mother, too. "Anna, haven't you learned dat stupid song yet! Stop it!" Anna stopped and ran over to the others. Jack reached for the chair one of the kids used to stand on to decorate the tree and pushed it to the ground. He then paused. He looked at his precious children's faces, full of fear and tears. Then to his beloved wife, who didn't know what to say or do. "I'm….I'm so sorry. Anna, honey, I'm sorry, please go on and sing. And Nathen what did you want?" Jack said realizing what he had done. Nathan said nothing but buried his head in his mother's dress. "What's wrong? Anna, sing, I told ya to," but she didn't move. "Now go on and sing!" he shouted.

"Daddy…" Anna broke into tears.

"Jack, what in the world on going on?" Alice exclaimed. Jack looked at the suffering he had but his family through, it was all to much.

"Alice…" he didn't know what to say, so he turned and left the house. They stood there for a moment of silence. Alice ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Who are you calling, Mommy?" Jacob asked.

"Uncle Race," she answered dialing the number.

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Anna asked wiping her tears.

"I think so, Anna, I think so."

-------

Another chappy done! This chapter was hard to write becuz of the way I have to portray Jack. Hope it was good! R&R!

Love

Kitty


	8. I Wish I Was Never Born

**Wowie zowie holy cowie, I'm on a roll hee hee! I had a hard time writing this chapter, it's a lot of dialogue so bare with it please! I tried not to do that but it was needed! So I hope you like it! I'm so sad! Our opening night, which was supossed to be tonight, got cancelled cuz of the snow :Cries:**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, It's a Wonderful Life, or the numbered quotes but I was on channel 3 news this morning with my cast of It's a Wonderful Life!_

Jack hated the fact that this was were he had to turn, but there was no where else to go.

"I'm in trouble, Joe. There was an accident and I need ta raise eight hundred dollahs today or I loose everything," Jack explained sitting in Pulitzer's office. "Can you help me? Please, I'll…..I'll give ya the Distribution Centah. Ya see...Rac...I mean...I….I misplaced eight hundred dollahs." That caught Pulitzer's attention.

"You misplaced eight hundred dollars?" Pulitzer asked. Jack nodded. "Well, did you inform the police?"

"I didn't want the publicity."

"They'll believe that, Kelly. Did your business partner….gamble it away?"

"No," Jack said sternly.

"Fine. What about asking your friends for the money?"

"You know as well as I do dat day doan have dat kinda of money."

"So, now I'm very important, right, Kelly?" Jack hung his head, so this was desperation. "Jack, Jack, Jack, you were once so confident. You were going to see the world! And what are you now? A miserable little clerk crawling in here on your hands and knees and begging for my help (18). Why don't you go ask your 'newsie' friends for the money? Because you know they'd laugh in your face. But I'll tell you what, Jack, I'm going to swear out a warrant for your arrest, misappropriation of funds…manipulation…malfeasance…(19)" Jack's world was crashing down around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Jack stood up and started to leave. "You can run, Kelly, but not forever!" Pulitzer yelled after him. When Jack got out on the cold street, it began to snow. Now there was no one to turn to. Well, there was one, one he hadn't turned to since he was a boy. Jack looked up at the sky.

"God….God…Faddah in Heaven, I'm not a prayin' man but if you're up dere and you…you can hear me, show me the way. I'm at the end of my rope, show me that way, God (20)." Jack then noticed Tibby's down the street was open. He could use a drink. Jack walked down the road and entered the restaurant. Tons of people where there, having a great time. Most of whom he knew, they all greeted him but he didn't answer them. He walked straight to the bar, where an old friend of his worked.

"Heya, Jack, whare ya been? Haven't seen ya in a while," grinned Mush Myers. Jack didn't say anything as he sat at the bar. Mush noticed something was wrong with his friend just by the look on his face. "You ok, Jack?" he asked handing Jack his usual drink. Jack shook his head and began to drink. Mush didn't buy that for a second. "Rain!" he called to his wife, who was a waitress, "Take Jack Kelly home will you?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Jack responded. They hadn't noticed but the large man sitting at the bar next to Jack looked up when he heard Jack's last name.

"Kelly? Who's a Kelly?" the burly man asked.

"That's Jack Kelly," Mush told him. The big man stood up and punched Jack in the face. Jack fell to the floor and everyone went to help him stand up. Some of the men in the restaurant held back the man.

"Don't you ever talk to my wife like that again! She cried after you said all that crap!" the man yelled trying to get away from the people holding him back, "She has to teach your stupid kids and you have to…"

"Get outta here, Mr. Berkley!" Rain Myers cut him off.

"Let me pay," he said and the men let go of him.

"No you leave! And nevah come back!" Rain was a petite woman but she had fire in her eyes and Mr. Berkley didn't want her wrath on him. He gave Jack one last dirty look then left.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Mush asked him. Jack wiped some blood from his cut lip.

"I'll be fine," he pulled out some change from his pocket and put it in Mush's hand. He started for the door.

"Please, Jack, you doan look good. Doan go," Rain begged.

"I'll be fine," he gave them a weak smile and left the restaurant. Jack walked back to his house, but didn't go near it; he went straight for the Brooklyn Bridge. Jack's world was over, as far as he was concerned, he had no reason to live. He walked all the way to the other side, near Brooklyn. And as he stared at the rippling, freezing river beneath the bridge, it began to look welcoming. Jack was here, on the Brooklyn Bridge, at the brink of suicide, when he heard something.

"Help! Help! Please help me!" shouted a man's voice. Jack looked at the water then to where the voice came from then back again, struggling what to do. "Someone help me!"

"Hang on, I'm comin'!" Jack yelled and hurried to the docks. From the end of one of the docks he could see a man struggling in the water. Jack knew he couldn't jump in after him because of his leg he couldn't swim. He looked around quickly to see if there was an anything he could use. The sun already gone down but there was still some light from the moon and the city. Jack spotted some rope that someone had left after untying their boat. He grabbed the rope. The man wasn't very far out, so he decided to try it. "I'm gonna try ta throw you some rope!" Jack yelled to him. He threw the rope out to the man. All those years of playing catch with is dad finally came in handy. The rope landed near the man and he managed to reach it. Since Jack couldn't use both of his hands to pull him in or he wouldn't be able to stand, he tied the rope to a post on the dock and got down on his hands and knees to pull him in. The plan worked successfully and Jack pulled the man up to the dock. "Are you ok?" Jack asked as the man coughed up water.

"I..I th…think so," the man's teeth were chattering. He was a short man, and very skinny, no wonder Jack could pull him in.

"C'mon there is a small store nearby," Jack said helping him up. They walked to a little store near the bridge. The owner was very welcoming and let them come in. The owner gave him a warm bath robe to wear while his clothes dried. In the light, the man's features were more noticeable. His face looked very young, almost childlike. And though he had just fallen in the river he was smiling.

"How did you fall in?" the owner asked as they sat in his back room.

"I didn't fall, I jumped in to save Jack," he answered. Jack stared at him for a moment.

"From what?" Jack asked.

"You didn't commit suicide, did you?" the man said. "I knew that if I jumped in you'd save me. I even put the rope out for you before I jumped in….your lip is bleeding, Jack."

"Uhh, yah I know, I got punched in the face asan answer to prayer."

"No, I'm the answer to prayer. That's why I was sent down,"he smiled. Jack suddenly realized what the man was saying.

"Wait, how didja know my name?" Jack asked.

"I know all about you. I've watched you since you were seventeen," he responded.

"Who are you?" Jack asked baffled.

"Andrew Detroit, A-S-2," he said proudly but when he was the blank looks on their faces he explained. "Angel, second class."

"I'll be back," the owner said leaving the room rather quickly. Jack put his hand to his head.

"What did Mush put in those drinks?"

"Its really quite silly," Andrew pondered, "Killing yourself for eight hundred dollars." Jack jumped back, he didn't tell anyone about the money except Race and Potter, was word spreading that fast?

"How did you know that!"

"I'm your guardian angel," Andrew smiled, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Jack wondered what kind of weird trick was this.

"Oh yah, then were are your wings?"

"I haven't won them yet, but if I help you I will win them. You will let me help you, right?" the brown haired man asked.

"If you had eight hundred dollahs then you could help me," Jack sighed.

"Sorry, we don't have money in heaven. Do you know that if it hadn't been for you then…"

"Everyone one would be bettah off! Ya know, I think it be bettah if I'd nevah been born," Jack sighed. He'd nothing right, and so many people would have such happy lives without him.

"What?"

"I said…I wish I'd nevah been born. (21)"

"Now doan't say things like that….," Andrew stopped and thought. "Wait, that's it!" he looked up towards the ceiling. "What do you think? Ok, that'll do." Jack looked at him like he was crazy. "You got your wish, you've never been born."

"Yah.." Jack didn't finish the sentence, because for the first time in seventeen years he could feel his leg. "What? How?"

"You haven't been born, no worries, no cares, no eight hundred dollars, no Pulitzer after you."

"My leg, "Jack stood up and he could walk normally.

"You lip stopped bleeding." Jack put his hand to his mouth and there wasn't even a cut there.

"Strange…well, when your clothes are dry…"

"They are dry," Andrew said without even touching them. Jack went over and felt them, sure enough they were dry.

"Well, put them on and you can 'help' me," Jack told him. Andrew put his clothes back on and they left the store. Jack carried his cane just incase his leg gave out. The crossed the bridge back into Manhattan. He was so baffled as they left that he didn't even look at his house. "We can go ta Tibby's. I wanna see what Mush put in dose drinks." They went up the road and into the restaurant. Jack was even more confused when they got in. Unlike when he had came in before, everyone was quiet and had unfriendly looks on their faces. But Jack was determined to prove everything was normal.

"Mush!" Jack yelled to the man behind the counter. "What do you want?" he snapped. Jack was taken back.

"Ummm, well, how are you doing? Where is your wife?" he tried again.

"What's it to ya? Do you want a drink?" he asked bitterly.

"Double Bourbon, I guess," Jack answered. Mush turned away to make the drink. "I've nevah seen him act dis way," Jack told Andrew.

"You'll see lots of strange things," he responded.

"Ya know, I'm a little a worried about you, Andrew. Do ya have anywhere ta sleep? Any money?"

"Nope, nope," he answered simply.

"I can see why you jumped," Jack said.

"I jumped into the river to save you so I could get my wings! (22)" Andrew answered louder than he should have, because now everyone there was now staring at the two.

"Right…" Jack replied. Some one opened the door to the restaurant which caused a bell to go off.

"Some on just got their wings!" Andrew exclaimed. "Every time you hear a bell an angel gets their wings, you see," he told all the people around him. Jack felt Mush's cold glare on him.

"I doan think ya bettah mention angels here," Jack said trying to keep him quiet. "Excuse my friend, he..uhh..nevah grew up.," he told the people. "How old are you?"

"Two hundred and fifty four," Andrew answered.

"Ok, wise guys, out!" Mush shouted pointing to the door.

"Mush, I doan undahstand what's the mattah!" Jack said to him.

"Why the hell do ya keep talkin' ta me like you know me!" Mush yelled coming out from behind the bar.

"Mush, I've known ya for years! We were newsies togethah!" Jack explained.

"I have nevah seen you in my life." Just then the door opened and a homeless looking old man walked in. Jack recognized him immediately. Mush directed his anger towards the man. "Hey, didn't I tell ya not to come beggin' here?" Mush asked the man harshly. Mush grabbed a glass of water as he walked over to him. He splashed the water in the old man's face. The room erupted with laughter including the old man who gave a weak smile and laugh.

"Kloppman! Kloppman! Its Jack! Jack Kelly! Doan ya remembah me?" Jack asked running up to him. Kloppman look at Jack closely.

"No," he said weakly.

"Throw the bum out!" Mush commanded to some customers and they obeyed.

"Ain't dat Kloppman the druggist?" Jack asked Mush.

"Yah and he spent twenty years in jail for poising a kid!" Mush turned to more people. "Would you show them the door!" They got up and began to drag Jack and Andrew out.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jack demanded, but it do anything. They threw them out on the ground.

"You weren't there to stop Kloppman from putting the poison.." Andrew started to say.

"I _was_ there. I remembah….What is goin' on here!" Jack said standing up. "Who are you?"

"Your guardian angel, we've been over this already," Andrew answered.

"Why are all dese things happenin'?" Jack wondered leaning up against the building, staring at huis cane.

"Jack, you were never born. You have no identity," Andrew tried explaining again.

"I'm Jack Kelly!"

"There is no Jack Kelly," Andrew said sympathetically. He knew this must be very hard for Jack to understand. But Andrew just hoped it would click in his head soon enough. Jack then remembered something. He reached into his pocket as to look for something. "Zuzu's petals aren't there either." Jack ignored him and continued to search his pockets but came up empty handed. "You've been given a great gift, Jack, to see what the world would be like without you. (23)"

"This has to be a dream. I'm goin' ta the distribution centah and see if Race found the money!" Jack started off down the street. Andrew followed but looked up at the sky as he walked.

"How am I doing, Joseph? Thanks," he paused for a second," No, I didn't have a drink. (24)"

----

**Will Jack ever realize that he isn't born? Will we find out just how he touched peoples lives? Will the author ever shut up? Yes to all the questions lol. There will only be like 2 or 3 more chapters, my friends, then its over. Oh sadness. But no need to think of that now! That was a rather long chapter but I couldn't figure out where to end it! Lol Hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**Kitty**


	9. Each Man’s Life Touches So Many

**This chapter, my friends, is dedicated to my bestest friend Ginny who was willing to scarifice me going to see her show tonight so I could get a part in my newest play (It was either go to her show and not get the part of go to practice and get it).But what she doesn't know is that I can see her show tonight! I couldn't as of last night and we talked for an hourand I finally had to choose what I was going to do and that was go to my practice. I feltso bad I criedmyself to sleep.But my director doesn't need me so guess where I'm going! And if I'm there onSaturday I can try for the part! So, Ginny, this one is for you! Break a leg tonight...not a collerbone hee hee.Well, how are all of you doing? Good I hope! Here is chapter nine! The second to last chapter. I know I know you all must be so sad! Lol and or you are happy its finally over! But I enjoyed writing this chapter because I love this part in the show even though its so sad! But the next chapter will be very happy! So I hope you all like it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, It's a Wonderful Life, or the numbered quotes, then I would be rich and living in New York and not typing this story on the crappy Kings School computers_

Jack ran to the distribution center, but when he got there it was all in ruins. Jack stood there in utter shock. He left this very building this morning. A man came into Jack's view as he brushed by him.

"Hey, hey! What happened ta the distribution centah?" he asked. The man looked at him like he was crazy.

"That place went out of business years ago," he answered gruffly and continued on his way.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" screamed a woman. Jack's head shot up. He looked across the street and saw a girl he once knew being dragged away by cops.

"Bailey!" he yelled, "Dat's Bailey Nanco!" Jack shouted to the man walking away.

"Cut it out!" she squirmed to get out of their grip. The dress she was wearing was very flashy and short, and it was ripped and torn. As he was watching her, a blonde man with an eye patch walked by.

"Blink!" Jack said. The man turned around and looked at him strangely. "Blink, am I glad ta see you! Something strange is goin' on. C'mon, take me home, will ya?" Blink gave him a hard look.

"Where do you live?" he asked coldly.

"Doan play games wit me, Blink, you know where I live. But it doesn't mattah, just come wit me," Jack said grabbing him by the arm. Blink pushed his hand off of him.

"Ok, ok," Blink didn't know who this guy was or what he was up to, but Blink didn't want to start any trouble.

"Alright, hurry, Zuzu is sick," Jack said walking ahead. Blink saw, out of the corner of his eye, Spot in his police uniform, and motioned for him to follow. Jack led Blink all the way to the house with Spot trailing behind. When they got to the Old London House, it was a mess. Everything was broken and rotting away. Jack stopped at the sight of his house but continued in anyway.

"What's wit dis guy?" Spot asked walking up to Blink.

"I dunno, but keep a close watch on him," Blink responded.

"Alice!…Zuzu! Jacob! Anna! Nathan!" Jack called in desperation. This was not happening; he could not lose his family. "Where are you!"

"Jack, you have no children," Andrew said from his place on the rotting stairs. Jack jumped at his voice.

"What have you done wit my kids!" Jack shouted out of fear and frustration.

"Hey, you two, keep you hands where I can see dem and get out here!" Spot commanded from the doorway.

"Spot! Spot! Thank God, where is my family?" Jack asked running up to him.

"Stand back!" Spot said.

"Watch him, Spot," Blink told him. Jack looked at them bewildered. These were two of his best friends, and they had to remember him.

"You guys…what's wrong? You were at my wedding, you…you put posters in my windows. Doan ya remebah?"

"Ok, Mistah, just come wit us and we'll get you to a doctah," Spot responded ushering him out of the house.

"No, no, Blink and Spot, its dis guy here! He says he's an angel and…and he's got me undah some sort of spell or something!" Jack begged them, grabbing hold of Spot.

"Hey, I hate to do dis!" Spot raised his fist to hit Jack but Andrew came up behind him and bit Spot's arm.

"Run, Jack, run!" Andrew yelled as Blink and Spot took a hold of him. Jack ran up the street.

"Joseph, help me! Joseph!" Andrew shouted as Spot tried to put handcuffs on him. Just as Spot closed the handcuffs on him, Andrew disappeared.

"Where'd he go!" Spot exclaimed.

"He was right here!" Blink said staring at his hands that were just holding Andrew. Jack ran, something he hadn't done since he was a boy. Though his lungs told him to stop, he didn't listen. If there was anyone here that would remember him, it would be her. He got to the building and ran up two flights of stairs. He tried to catch his breath before knocking on the door. But the door opened on its own. There stood Mrs. Jacobs. But she was different, all kindness was gone from her face and all that was left was hard and cold.

"Mrs. Jacobs?" Jack asked still panting.

"What do you want?" she responded sourly.

"It's me, Jack Kelly," he said between breaths, "I was sure you'd remembah me. But please let me stay till…till dis thing dats happenin' goes away."

"I do not take people in unless someone on I know sends them," she snapped.

"But…but I know lots of people you know…like..," Jack pondered for a moment then came up with a name, "Racetrack Higgins, he was a friend of mine and David's." He face turned almost red with anger.

"You have no right to bring my son into this!" she was about to close the door, but opened it again. "When was the last time you saw Racetrack?"

"Well, dis mornin'."

"He's been in the insane asylum ever since his business went bankrupt." And with that she slammed the door in his face. Jack slowly walked down the stairs and out the door. He leaned up against the building. He was in shock.

"Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives, and when he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he? (25)" Andrew said walking up to him.

"You have me undah a spell, doan you?" he responded quietly, "We'll I'll break it, just you watch me." Then something across the street caught Jack's eye. Jack began to walk across the street, where once there was a lodging house now was a cemetery. It was the grave in the front that seemed to drag him over there. He kneeled before it. He didn't know what to do or say, so he cried. The grave read "In Memory of Our Dear Son, David Jacobs 1873-1899".

"David fell through the ice at age sixteen and drowned," Andrew told him. Jack shook his head stubbornly.

"David got married and….and became an accountant, den saved all dose kids!"

"All those kids died. David wasn't there to save them because you weren't there to save David. You see, Jack, you really did have a wonderful life. Don't you see what a mistake it would be to throw it all away? (26)" Jack wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Andrew," he said calmly, "Where is Alice?"

"Well,…..I can't.." Andrew started but Jack grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I'm not sure how you know all dis, but where is she?" he asked. "Tell me where my wife is!"

"I can't tell you."

"Please, tell me where she is!" Jack shouted getting a little violent.

"She's an old maid, never married!" Andrew said getting frightened by Jack's aggressive behavior.

"Where is Alice!" Jack yelled in Andrew's face.

"She just closed up the library!" Andrew finally gave in. Jack let go and ran up the street. The library wasn't far up the street. And when he reached it there was a woman walking towards him. She looked so unhappy, there was barely any life in her, but Jack knew who it was.

"Alice!" he shouted and ran to her. She looked up but didn't say anything. "Alice, its Jack, doan you remembah me?" he grabbed on to her arm tightly. His grip was tight and she tried to get away. "Alice, please, doan do dis! Help me, where are our kids? Alice, Alice!" he cried.

"I don't know you! Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed trying to get away from him. All the commotion drew people to them including Spot. The men pulled Jack away from her.

"You stay away!" yelled a man.

"That's my wife!" Jack yelled, "It's me Jack Kelly!" Alice looked at him in shock. "Alice, you are my wife! You have ta remembah!" Alice fainted into the arms of some women around her. "Andrew, where are you?" he called desperate for help. Spot broke the crowd up and found himself face to face with Jack.

"You!" Spot yelled. Jack raised his cane and hit him on the head. Jack finally broke out of the crowd and ran down the street. "Hey! Stop!" Spot shouted and began to chase him. Jack didn't stop till he reached the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Andrew! Andrew!" he yelled running down the bridge. "Please, get me back!" Jack stopped and leaned over the edge. "I doan care what happens ta me. Only get me back to my wife and kids. Help me, Andrew, please, please! I want ta live again! (27)" he shouted to know one. His voice and emotions broke down. "I want ta live again. I want ta live again, please, God, let me live again. (28)" he said softy and broke into tears.

"Jack!" yelled a voice. He looked up through teary eyes and saw Spot running to him. Jack tried to step back but stumbled and fell instead. "What's da mattah wit you?"

"Get away or…or I'll hit ya again!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why are ya yellin', Jack?" Spot asked. Jack opened his mouth to say something but gave Spot a confused look instead.

"Jack? Spot, ya know me?" Spot rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I've only been lookin' all ovah town for ya…hey, your mouth is bleedin'." Jack touched his lip and felt warm blood on his fingers, and then he drew his attention to his leg.

"My leg…its…its useless!" Jack exclaimed and used his cane to help him up. He stuck his hand in his pocket. "Zuzu's petals! They're here!" Spot gave Jack a weird look. "Merry Christmas, Spot," Jack beamed giving Spot a hug.

"Uhh, Merry Christmas, Jack, "Spot said very confused and slightly returning the hug. Jack started to walk down the bridge. He saw a horse and carriage coming up the bridge towards him. He grinned for he knew exactly who it was. "Merry Christmas, Joe!" he yelled. Pulitzer must have heard him because the carriage stopped when it got close to Jack.

"And a Happy New Year to you…in jail! Go home, there're waiting for you! (29)" Pulitzer shouted back and the carriage continued down the bridge. Jack waked as fast as he could down the bridge to get to his house. "Merry Christmas!" he yelled to anyone who passed him and gave them a hug. Jack finally realized what a wonderful life he had and he was going to tell the world. "Merry Christmas, New Yawk City!" He didn't care who herd him. This was Christmas.

**-------**

**Yay, Jack is all happy and hugging everyone on the streets! Hee hee how theatrical I must say. Oh, one thing I for got to mention in the other chapters is that I know they might not have had the name Zuzu back then but I adore that name and had to leave it in cuz its just so cute for a little girl. Please, please, please, review! For me :Sweet smile: And we had two wonderful performances of "Its a Wonderful Life"!hahah pardon the pun lol We have three more next weekened then its all over.**

**Love,**

**Kitty**


	10. If Jack's in Trouble Count on Me!

**With 15 days left till Christmas, here it is, guys, the last chapter. Yes, Ginny, I told you chappy nine wasn't the end! lol It's kind of short because I wanted to do the last scene alone being the most famous and loved scene of the movie. I hope I do it justice! And I hope you guys like it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, It's a Wonderful Life or the numbered quotes Oh and I don't own Auld Lang Syne either. I do own all the stuff Ginny got me for Christmas though! Yay! _

Anna, Jacob, and Nathan all sat huddled together at the table. Their mother still hadn't come back, they had no clue where their father was, and to top it all off there were two strange men in their home.

"Alice!" shouted a voice from outside. All three kid's ears perked up, they knew that voice. Jack entered the house. "Mr. Rogahs, Merry Christmas!" Jack smiled and walked over to the man.

"Jack, I heard you lost the money," Mr. Rogers told him.

"Yep, eight hundred dollahs," his smile didn't go away and he hugged the examiner. Mr. Rogers looked very surprised. "Oh look at the Christmas tree!" Jack walked over and hugged the tree. Nathan giggled. "But it's missin' something." Jack looked on the mantel over the fireplace and there was the star. He smiled and put it on the tree. "Dere, poifect."

"I have something for you, Jack," the other man spoke up.

"Hello, Sheriff, I'm sure it's the warrant for my arrest," he walked over and hugged him also.

"Merry Christmas!" The children couldn't bare their excitement any longer.

"Daddy! Daddy!" they called.

"Oh, kids!" Jack went to them and they all hugged him. "Anna, Nathan, Jacob, I missed you all so much!" he said kissing each of them on the forehead. "Where's your mom?"

"She went out looking for Uncle Race," Jacob answered.

"Daddy!" Zuzu yelled running down the stairs.

"Zuzu! My little princess!" Jack exclaimed running to meet her. He picked her up with his free arm.

"Her temperature is all gone!" Anna informed him.

"Hallelujah," Jack smiled. The sheriff and Mr. Rogers just watched, not knowing what to do. The Alice came in the trough the door. She was out of breath and very excited. Jack put Zuzu down and went to his wife.

"Alice," he said meeting her in a fierce embrace.

"Oh, Jack, darling," Alice said back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Alice, you're real, you're really here," he gently ran his fingers through her thick hair. "You have no clue what I went through tonight."

"You have no idea what happened…"Jack cut her off with a passionate kiss. The four kids watched and smiled wider than ever, there daddy was back. "Oh, Jack, come on, come on, they are coming," Alice exclaimed. She led Jack by the tree and the kids crowed around him. Zuzu jumped back into his arms. "Jack, it's a miracle! I can hear them now!" Alice smiled. Everyone in the house heard a loud commotion from outside. The door opened and Racetrack came in covered in snow with a basket full of money. "Race, bring everyone in!" A crowd of people flooded into the living room, all with boxes or baskets of money. Two people even carried in a bowl of punch with cups and put it on a small table. Jack watched overwhelmed and speechless as they poured the money all over their table.

"Alice did it, Jack! Alice did it! She told a few people you were in trouble and dey scattered all ovah town collectin' money. Dey didn't ask any questions dey just said 'If Jack's in trouble, count on me!' Ya nevah saw anything like it! (30)" Race said a mile a minute. Tears ran down Jack's face as he watched Race pour all the money on the table. Having watched this, Mr. Rogers got a change of heart.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Mr. Rogers said and threw the papers to take the business away form Jack on the pile of money. The crowd cheered. Blink, who came in with Race, tried to make an orderly system. Mush and Rain came forward next.

"I broke inta the cash registah," Mush smiled and Rain dumped the money on the table. Kloppman followed with a glass jar of money.

"Complements of my customers," he said. Jack couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe they would do this for him. Alice just stood by his side smiling.

"We owe you so much, Jack," Mrs. Jacobs grinned, eyes full of tears as Mr. Jacobs put some money in the pile.

"Jack, I woke the board up and they sent this," Dr. Campbell said and put a huge envelope of money down.

"This was the money I was saving to go to England and see my grandmother, but I know you deserve it more," Bailey smiled putting a jar on the table.

"Jack," the sheriff said trying to get his attention. Everyone watched ahs he tore the arrest warrant up and threw it in the pile. They all cheered and clapped loudly.

"Attention, everyone! Quiet! Quiet please! I have a telegram from England," Blink announced. Jack looked at Bailey and she just smiled at him. The only person Jack new that lived in England was Bailey's rather rich grandmother who used to take care of her when they were younger. "Bailey, my granddaughtah, wired me dat you needed money. Stop. I neveah forgot you and your kindness aftah I left New Yawk. Stop. I'm sendin' ten thousand dollahs to your bank account! Love, Mrs. Nanco!" Everyone's mouths dropped and they cheered louder than ever.

"David is here!" screamed someone in the crowd. Every head turned as David made his way through the crowd, with Spot and Hannah. Jack handed Zuzu to Alice.

"David," Jack grinned and hugged his best friend.

"I got him here as fast a I could. The damn fool flew up here in a blizzard," Spot laughed.

"David, what about your banquet?" Mrs. Jacobs asked her son.

"I left as soon as I got Alice's message," David answered. Blink handed him a cup from the punch table some of the people brought with them. "Great idea, Blink. A toast!" Mrs. Jacobs, Bailey, Spot, Blink and some others helped pass out cups of punch. David pulled Jack and his family in the center. Zuzu crawled back into her father's arms. "A toast! To my best friend Jack, the richest man in town! (31)" Everyone voice their agreement. And as they all stood their expressing their joy and excitement, a bell from the tree rang.

"Daddy, teacher says, every time a bell rings an angels gets their wings, (32)" Zuzu smiled. Jack smiled back at her.

"You are absolutely right, sweetie," Jack responded and kissed his daughter. Jack looked up at he ceiling as his friends and family began to sing.

_"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?"_ they sang.

"Thanks, Andrew," Jack said with all the thankfulness in his heart.

_"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?"_ Jack kissed his wife and looked at all the people around him. They weren't his friends they were all his family. Each one and Jack finally realized how much he loved and needed each one of them. He truly did have a wonderful life. _"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne!"_

-------  
**Awwww, I love that ending! I get chills every time I think about it! Well, that was it. I hope you all liked it! And I thank you sooooooooo mush for reading my story! I love you all! **

**Big thanks to:**

**Newsiegoil3713 **

**Pippin3**

**Race'sGoil**

**cztheday**

**LyxnLion**

**DarkRain3721**

**RileyHiggins**

**Kiki**

**You guys rock! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Bye-the-by, when Jack hugs the tree, thats is from our show becuase before we got a tree our stage manager stood on a stool and was the tree, so our George always hugged her lol.**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**And if Ginny has her way this won't be the last you'll hear of me!**

**Love,**

**Kitty**


End file.
